Penny Watterson
by BK Jumpp
Summary: When Penny gets adopted by the Wattersons, she was left with two things. Her soul and one question. Where is her family? A better rewritten version of the original story, explores the fun, sad and exciting experiences that Penny and her new family go through together.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 ** _This is a rewrite of a very old story. This one is a reimagined one - although for this chapter, I use some dialogue from the original. Anyhow I hope you enjoy the story_ ~ Mr Endr**

The doctors and the nurses just happily enjoyed their break - all probably ignorant of what just happened. I looked away from the window on the door and redirected my attention to plaque which reminded the hospital's state in Elmore. According to the plaque, it had record amounts of cancer patients cured, with the highest diagnosis to dismissal ratio in the country. Well, that was what the plaque said. I just listened intently as the clock ticked endlessly, slowly making my head go numb.

I couldn't comprehend the turn of events that resulted me to be here. Apparently, my parents and my sister died from a fatal car crash. At the time, I was home, alone, doing nothing more than scroll up and down my Elmore Plus feed, feeling bored. This petty feeling, however, would be taken over by the overwhelming feeling of sadness. The sadness of everything taken away from me. Everything.

Soon, I let my greatest dreams be consumed by my worst nightmares. And, in turn, they were the only dreams I had; nightmares. Nightmares that took over reality, when I slept. In a trapped world where I stood alone, my greatest fears made me their prey. But, it was just a way to make time seem faster, so that the night would go and the morning would take its place. Oh, how much I longed for the following day, hoping that all these things wouldn't come to haunt me.

With my vision slowly blurring, I lost myself to my dreams. Well, nightmares.

* * *

"OW!"

I woke up, to a voice, which evidently was in pain. Of all people it shouldn't be him, but I had an odd feeling that it was him but I hoped that it really really shouldn't be. I sat up and stretched, looking towards that voice's direction. There I found him - Gumball standing next to Darwin, looking as confused as I was.

"Gumball what are you doing in..." I leapt off the bed, not realising it was a double-decker. I landed, face flat. "What the fuzz!?"

I stood up, as Gumball and Darwin exchanged looks, and then I exchanged looks with Gumball. I wasn't giving him a good look. He was a blue cat, who wore a light brown-ish jumper, while his brother, Darwin, was an orange fish that wore green shoes. It took me some time to realise but, my room didn't have an old-ish computer, neither did it have a double-decker or a fish bowl.

"Guys, you can't just go and take me from my house and drop me in yours," I scolded the two, letting out a sigh. "I know we're best friends but…"

"I didn't bring you in," Gumball stammered then pointed towards Darwin. "Darwin did!"

Darwin then scoffed, pointing at some sort of lid thing on the fishbowl. "I couldn't and didn't do anything last night! That lid thing, remember?"

Gumball looked at the lid and gasped. "Oh, I do remember…"

I paid attention to them like how the audience of a tennis match would to the ball. To Gumball then to Darwin then vice versa. However I had enough and just ended it between them.

"You two, stop putting up a circus act," I said to them, sternly. "This is serious."

Finally, I saw the door open. It was their mother, Nicole. I knew her so well, after the multiple times she had to save Gumball from his small random ventures into trouble which I always watched intently from the start, when I could.

"Mrs Watterson, can you please take me home?" I asked politely as I could

"Umm, about that," Nicole replied with a nervous tone. I could tell where this was going. "I was going to explain to you… what has happened."

Nicole leaned on the door frame, with her arms crossed, with my stern look aimed right at her. She was a blue cat, much like Gumball, and wore a white polo top, with her sleeves folded upwards. She had a gray skirt and, along with that, had a rainbow badge. This meant she was part of the Rainbow Factory - a literal westernised version of a sweatshop factory. However, it was one of the only sources of jobs here in Elmore. It's a hard truth I wished I didn't have to accept.

"The department called in," Nicole started. "Your family went missing after your family car was crashed near an abandoned train station. They said that they have investigators and policemen across the country looking for your family but nothing has showed up yet."

I looked down and remembered the night before; my feelings of sadness. Everything was coming back together.

"Their shells were found on the road, cracked open," the blue cat said dryly. "They're most likely dead."

I stayed silent. I was in the verge of crying but, I shouldn't. It was outright wrong to what my parents believed. But I couldn't just hold it in anymore, not after all of this…

"I-I'm s-sorry…" I muttered under my tears, "...I c-could be stronger…"

Then suddenly, I felt a warm embrace from Gumball, making me feel warm. I stopped crying, to realise that Darwin and Nicole was hugging me as well. I smiled.

"I just realised that hugging you was absolutely not helping the situation." I just had to laugh, after Gumball said that.

"Yeah, Gumball," I said smiling. "Totally not helping."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ** _Som_ e _Carrball vs Penball in later chapters so watch out ~_ Mistr Endr  
**

"What is she doing here? What do you mean by… Sis?"

I walked myself down the stairs, taking my first steps into attempting to be part of the Wattersons family. I have probably taken a few steps too far but, I couldn't really care any less. I was a mess already, and I couldn't really be damned if I messed up anymore. Well, I was torn between many feelings that conflicted each other in their cause and purpose. I really couldn't help but look miserable. All that meant something to me was gone over the span of one night - my family, my home… people and things that I always took for granted. Now, I'm here, at the very product of it.

"Anais, Penny is going to be your bigger sister," Nicole replied, with a hint of uneasiness.

I understood quickly that my presence in this family wasn't really wanted. From the cringe that Anais did upon my arrival to the slight nervousness evident in Ms Watterson's face. Attempting to ignore these signs, I sat by the table, as I waited for the microwave to finish, beside Gumball. The food in the microwave was mac and cheese, which was the generic stuff you'd find at the supermarkets. I couldn't tell which brand because of the microwave's panel being slightly blurry, but I attempted to try and deduce the brand by seeing glimpses of it as the packaging rotated inside.

"Are we really looking at a microwave for 30 minutes?" Gumball asked with an elongated sigh. "I don't know about you but, that's pretty boring."

I kept my focus on the microwave, almost ignoring the cat completely. "Gumball what does the mac and cheese container say…? C… Something… Insight?"

Gumball then said, "I'm pretty sure it says Cherry something height."

"I don't think that's a C and an H. I'm pretty that's a C and an A…" I protested.

"Oh-ho I'll be right any day, Penny," the blue cat bluffed.

I smirked. "You wanna bet?"

"The loser has to wear the Ring of Shame," the feline started, "for the rest of the day."

The microwave dinged. Both of us ready to see the face of the other after they were proven wrong. We walked up to the microwave, as if it were some holy beacon that held the secret to reality and the universe. The light was off, and the microwave was no longer humming. It was time to see the verdict. Darwin stood in front of us, wearing glasses and a fedora, along with a sketchbook that he was holding upside-down. The orange fish, upon realising it, turned the sketchbook the other way around.

"As the neutral party," Darwin read, with a mostly monotone voice, "I will state who wins the bet, without bias towards any…"

"Can't you just tell us?" Gumball and I interrupted the fish.

"Fine," the orange goldfish muttered as he opened the microwave. "Neither of you won!"

We glanced at each other, then at the microwave. Vapour from the food in the microwave rose, revealing the mac and cheese like a red veil did to the performance that hid behind it. What the vapour left was the big bold text that put both of us down. On the container were the following words: 'Cheesy Macaroni Nights.'

"What type of name is Cheesy Macaroni Nights?" Gumball whined. "Are you serious?"

I was no longer paying attention to Gumball but rather towards the small pink rabbit on the couch, Anais. She was watching the TV with intent, and she did with false curiosity, as if it had malice behind it. On the TV was a news crew, parked by a group of police cars. I took a seat next to the rabbit and watched as the newsman explained the situation, looking straight at the camera in front of her.

"Policemen have been trying to solve the mystery of the Fitzgerald family's disappearance since last night. As it appears, the car has tumbled over after falling down a slope, crashing into a tree next to Holly Highway. The only trace of them are shells found by the road. We will update you on the situation later."

It took quite a while for it to sink in - all of that stuff about my family. My eyes paid attention to the television but, the rest of me wasn't. In my mind I was just replaying everything I ever regretted in my mind. This time was the time fate came over to my taking-everything-for-granted self to screw me up. I couldn't think of a better way to think of the situation. It seemed that everything built up to this moment. Small little things slowly building up to a great big loss.

I stood up and turned around to see that everyone was behind me; Gumball, Darwin and Nicole just watching the television, with a concerned look. Now, they paid attention to me, with Ms Watterson opening her mouth, getting ready to say something. I just smiled, hoping that they'd know that I didn't want to talk about it. They nodded and walked off to whatever they were doing - except for Gumball.

"I am genuinely confused what happened," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, I came over to tell you about the Ring of Shame and what it could do to…"

Gumball chuckled nervously and trailed off as Darwin gave him quite a serious look. "You are aware that, if you explain what it does, the Ring of Shame won't work?"

I gave a chuckle then said as cheerfully as I could, "I'm in for this."

"Well, you have no choice," Darwin justified. "Or else, the universe will RIP TO SHREDS!"

"Yeah," Gumball nodded. "Anais could explain it better than he could though."

"Oh yeah?" I replied.

The blue cat chuckled nervously. "We almost ruined the universe once… Right, Darwin?"

I took a seat by the dinner table as Darwin got the mac and cheese and placed it at the centre of the table. The fish sat on one side of me while Gumball took the other. They breathed in then out, calming themselves for these rings of shame. I just glanced at them as they looked at the ceiling. At first, I thought they were just crazy until a portal above us appeared.

"WHAT THE CRAP!?" I exclaimed, although I doubt they heard me because of the gushing of the wind.

"PENNY WE HAVE TO HOLD OUR HANDS HIGH OR ELSE THE UNIVERSE WILL CRUMBLE INTO ITSELF!" Gumball shouted.

I held my hand up. "OH MY GOD!"

Two arms came out of the portal, and in their palms were two rings, made out of cheap plastic. It had written on it the words 'KOOL RINGZ' embossed on it. Slowly, I felt its cold plastic ran down my finger. Then suddenly, the arms disappeared and the portal closed, leaving Gumball and I with two rings on our ring fingers.

I sighed and put my arm down. "That… Just happened…"


End file.
